Antonio Amor gitano
by yueuzumaki
Summary: Antonio es un chico criado en una tribu gitana, que se gana la vida leyendo la mano y tocando una vieja guitarra, hasta que un día le lee la suerte a un joven italiano.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Inspirado en la novela de lagrimas y risas Yesenia. No es exacta como la novela, solo esta inspirada.

Pareja principal: España X Romano.

Se aceptan sugerencias de otras parejas.

* * *

Era una calurosa tarde para la caravana gitana que se ubicaba no muy lejos de la ciudad .Un día más para ganarse la vida.

-Antonio, Antonio levántate ya hijito es hora de que vayas a trabajar-una anciana se acercaba a mover al chico que dormía en una hamaca-Antonio, anda si quieres alcanzar a la gente que pasa por la plaza antes de medio día-

-ya…ya voy abuela-murmuraba el chico abriendo un poco los ojos, que a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente gitana, eran verdes.

-necesitamos el dinero hijo levántate-casi lo tumbó de la hamaca.

-que cruel abuelita-lloriqueo-ya estaba despierto-

-a bañarse-ordeno la anciana

-pero me bañe ayer-inflo las mejillas

-Antonio si no quieres que yo misma te bañe entonces muévete, mira que en la mañana hay chicos que van al rio a bañar y no creo que quieras que te vean siendo bañado por tu abuela…Antonio?-

-adiós abuela-ya estaba huyendo a bañarse solito

Eran caravanas, no contaban con agua potable, energía eléctrica o cosas modernas, así que para lavarse tenían que ir al rio y conseguir agua en los pozos, comprar cosas para comer y calentarlas en la fogata. Antonio a pesar de eso era feliz viviendo como gitano, no había pensado huir como algunos otros hacían, no cambiaría esas noches en la fogata tocando y bailando todos felices y unidos.

-hola-saludo Antonio, al parecer había más chicos bañándose a esa hora en el rio, lo bueno que solo eran chicos y solo de su caravana.

-te regaño otra vez la abuela?-algunos rieron

-no que va-también Antonio rio

-venga Toño,a bañar, no por nada te sacaron de la hamaca-

* * *

-se puede saber por qué estamos aquí?-

-una queja más y mañana corremos el doble Francis-

-es tan injusto Gil, me saldrán ojeras por no dormir bien-corrían a buen ritmo

-si quieres ser un buen soldado tienes que entrenar aun cuando no estés en la academia-

-por algo son vacaciones Gil-casi llora

-a correr!-

-estoy corriendo, estoy corriendo…ho _mon amour_-bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse

-Francis!-casi se tropieza con él-pero que rayos…-se quedó callado un momento –son gitanos-

-tienes que ver a este en especial-babeo un poco

-Francis, no me digas que te gustan los hombres-hizo una mueca-si se enteran los generales te castrarán y ahora si, ni como dar amor, como tu dices-

-no seas aburrido Gil-se quejó.

-de todas formas Fran, los gitanos solo se juntan entre ellos mismos…Fran?-

A la orilla del rio.

-me llamo Antonio-sonreía el chico de piel canela

-yo soy Francis-le tendió la mano-crees que pueda nadar un rato contigo?-

-pero que gracioso eres-rio

-Francis! Pero que te crees dejando hablar solo a mi magnifica persona!?-se acercó el albino aparentemente enojado, pero en el fondo con curiosidad.

-mira Gilbert, este es Antonio-

Gilbert solo lo miro un poco, parecía amigable y medio inocentón, aunque no debía fiarse de un extraño.

-eres uno de los gitanos que rondan por aquí, cierto?-

-sí, mi abuela me mando a bañar para poder ir a la plaza a trabajar-sonrió

-trabajar?-preguntaron los otros dos

-sí bueno-estaba un poco apenado, lo que él hacia no era la gran cosa pero era lo único que sabía hacer-yo leo la mano y a veces toco la guitarra-

-puedes leer mi mano?-el rubio se sentía emocionado-como será mi suerte en el _amour_?- le tendió la mano

-claro-sonrió-solo que necesito salir de aquí y cambiarme-

-y que estas esperando _mon ami_ ? –pregunto como si en realidad fuera a salir y cambiarse frente a ellos.

-Francis no estamos para tus perversiones ahora, mi genialoso ser planeo este genialoso entrenamiento y lo vamos a terminar-lo jalo para que se fueran

-espera Gil, solo un poco más-babeaba

-les parece si mejor más tarde me buscan en la plaza?- sugirió Antonio

-nos vemos ahí _amour_ –le guiño el galo

-adiós Antonio, hasta que vuelvas a ver a mi genialosa persona-se llevó casi arrastrando al otro

-que simpáticos-sonrió.

Se dice que los gitanos no pueden leer su propia suerte, quizá esa era la razón por la que vivian al día, sin saber lo que les deparaba el destino…sin embargo el destino de Antonio se encontraba escrito ya en las líneas de la mano de esa persona a la que vería por primera vez cuando fuera a la plaza.

* * *

Se actualizará el fic según la aceptación que se le de.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Pareja principal: EspañaXRomano AntonioXLovino

Se aceptan sugerencias de otras parejas.

Historia sin fin de lucro y sin intenciones discriminatorias, ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

A la población gitana se le discriminaba por sus antiguas costumbres, rechazados por la iglesia sólo por creer en la suerte y en la magia, con un espíritu indomable. Sin embargo por dentro no difieren de los que ellos llaman forasteros; el amor, el odio, la esperanza… entre otros sentimientos, pueden sentirse en lo ancho de una cama y en una humilde hamaca. Los gitanos lloran, pero los forasteros también saben hacerlo.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una enorme casa llena de los lujos que un lugar como ese podría ofrecerles, en ella habitaba una pequeña pero adinerada familia Los Fernández.

-¡ya estoy harto de que decidan por mí!-un joven de ojos ámbar con un marcado acento italiano estaba furioso.

Hasta ese momento los Vargas, que habían llegado de visita, esperaban a los dueños de aquella casa.

-cálmate Lovino, estamos en casa de los Fernández.

-me importa una vil mierda mamá, yo no estoy aquí para apoyar sus locuras.

-no es una locura Lovino, todo lo contrario es una gran oportunidad.

-¿oportunidad de qué, de desgraciarme la vida?.

-piénsalo hijo, un lazo con los Fernández te aseguraría el futuro, sé que no somos pobres pero el dinero y el poder nunca está de más.

-pero ¿Por qué yo y no Feliciano? Si tanto lo deseas, desgráciale la vida a él que por algo es tu favorito.

-¡he dicho que hoy mismo vas a comprometerte con Emma y punto!

-¡quiero ver que intentes obligarme!– no es que no le gustará el dinero, sino que odiaba que su madre solo le prestará atención cuando se trataba de hacer algún tipo de sacrificio.

-d-disculpe la tardanza, espero no haber interrumpido nada-Una joven de mirada tímida, ojos verdes y cabello castaño y una linda diadema roja, estaba frente a ellos.

-Emma-se sorprendió un poco la madre de Lovino-tu nunca interrumpes querida-sonrió.

-buenos días señora Vargas-sonrió-Lovino-rápidamente su mirada cambió a una más especial, sonrió con calidez y dulzura.

-buenos días Emma-le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo que sin esa intensidad, sin esa dulzura que detonaba la mirada contraría.

-pero pónganse cómodos ahora vienen mis padres.

-gracias Emma-la madre de Lovino estaba encantada de la relación de esos dos.

Los padres de Lovino anteriormente habían hablado con los Fernández, ambas familias estaban de acuerdo con la unión de sus hijos, los dos de buena familia, de buena posición, con estudios excelentes, a Lovino lo habían obligado a ir a un colegio militar y a Emma le gustaba el estudio de idiomas, a simple vista, la pareja perfecta.

-entonces Lovino ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

-papá no lo presiones-Emma sonreía viendo a Lovino y a su madre al lado de sus padres, por fin había llegado el día, eran jóvenes pero lo suficientemente maduros para iniciar una relación así.

Lovino observó primeramente a Emma, a su madre y por ultimo a los padres de Emma, definitivamente no tenía el valor para retractarse, pero tampoco para ilusionar a una chica, mentirle y decirle que la amaba y quería casarse, cuando no era cierto.

-yo…-odiaba ser tan cobarde, aún más con todas las miradas sobre él esperando a que hablara, como intentando sacarle las palabras de la boca, leer su mente, colarse a sus pensamientos.

-no seas tímido Lovi- animaba la madre del chico.

-yo…necesito un baño.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, los nervios de Lovino se podían sentir casi en el aire, hasta que Emma sonrió alegando comprensión y ternura ante esa reacción y después le mostró la dirección del baño de la primera planta.

-gracias Emma.

-descuida, sólo tranquilízate un poco Lovino.

Sin embargo Lovino no podía tranquilizarse, eso que mostraba no era él, no quería mentir ni lastimar a Emma, la conocía desde hace poco y sabía que no era mala y no merecía eso. Se apoyó en el lavabo, no iba a ir más lejos por culpa de la vieja ambiciosa de su madre.

-perdóname Emma- se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, si algo debía agradecer a la odiosa escuela militar es que le habían entrenado para casi cualquier cosa, así que salió por la ventana y corrió, lleno de nervios, dudas, temor…entre muchas cosas.

* * *

De los parques que había visitado en su estancia en ese lugar había uno en especial que era su favorito, estaba lleno de flores, árboles, gente pasando, niños jugando, etc. El lugar perfecto para tocar la guitarra y obtener algunas monedas, no pedía mucho, solo lo suficiente para comer ese día.

-A ganarse la comida-sonrió y comenzó a tocar la guitarra con una maestría increíble, iba con sus típicas ropas gitanas, lo que según él, le daba el toque especial.

La gente de la plaza se detenía a mirar al español, escuchar sus hermosas melodías y alguno que otro le dejaba una moneda.

-mira Gil, te dije que estaría aquí, es el poder del amor-

-Francis es el parque más grande y concurrido, era demasiado lógico, mi grandiosa persona siempre lo supo.

Ambos amigos se acercaron a escuchar igual que otras gentes.

-es increíble, aunque no tanto como yo.

-que manos tan hábiles-sonrió con un aire perverso.

-se dice que los gitanos son buenos para tocar la guitarra.

-me pregunto que más podrán tocar así de bien-ronroneo.

Justo cuando iba a replicar el albino, terminó la canción y rápidamente el moreno se acercó a ellos.

-hola, no pensé verlos tan pronto- Antonio sonreía, la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía y no era la excepción.

-maravíllate con mi grandiosa persona.

-¿ahora puedes leer mi mano?-ignorando completamente al otro el francés le tendió la mano al otro-dime mi suerte-

-¡no ignoren a mi grandiosa persona!

-no te ignoramos _mon ami _solo pasamos a cosas más importantes.

-tranquilos, no me lleva mucho tiempo leer la mano.

-me importa un cacahuate la mano de este pervertido, soy genialoso y deben adorarme- rio escandalosamente.

-_mon ami_…¿ese chico no es Feliciano?-había volteado a ver al frente, después de despegar la mirada del trasero de Antonio.

-Feliciano…-lo pensó un poco- ¿es el chico de la academia militar que se la pasaba lloriqueando todo el día? Pensé que vivía en Italia.

-pues casi puedo jurar que es él- siguió observando, pero al verlo más de cerca descubrió quien era realmente – _ho mon ami_, es Lovino-

-hubiera preferido a Feliciano-murmuró

-¿Feliciano y Lovino?-preguntó curioso Antonio viendo a un chico correr como huyendo de algo o alguien.

-son unos amigos de la academia.

El italiano iba tan distraído que casi choca con el trio.

-mira lo que nos trajo el viento Gil-el francés atrapó al italiano antes que chocará contra ellos.

-un pequeño y gruñón italiano.

Sin embargo el ítalo iba tan distraído que tardó en reaccionar.

-Chigiiii-gritó y luego maldijo a su estúpida suerte- suéltame bastardo pervertido, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿qué modales son esos Lovino, en donde está la calurosa bienvenida?-el francés lo abrazó más cariñosamente.

-¡maldito bastardo pervertido!-se removía.

-disculpa, ¿no iba a leer tu mano ahora?-interrumpió Antonio.

-leer…leer la mano?- el italiano no había visto al moreno frente a ellos por intentar separarse del galo.

Lovino Vargas nunca creyó en la magia hasta que vio por primera vez esos ojos verdes y místicos.

-¿Puedo leer tu mano?

* * *

Una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía y un agradecimiento a las personas que dejarón su review.

Prometo esforzarme para hacer esto más interesante, ya saben, más romance.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias de parejas.

Aclaración: Emma es Belgica, más adelante explicare como termino con los Fernandez.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Pareja principal: EspañaXRomano AntonioXLovino

Se aceptan sugerencias de otras parejas.

* * *

**No existen las coincidencias en este mundo, solo las líneas de la mano.**

-¿puedo leer tu mano?

El italiano lo miro un poco embelesado, ¿Quién se supone que era?

-parece que a nuestro pequeño Lovi le da miedo la suerte- el francés lo seguía abrazando.

-¡no tengo miedo!-se siguió removiendo-¡suéltame maldito bastardo pervertido!

-¿Lovi?-Antonio sonrió, ¿Por qué su abuela tenía tan mala impresión de la gente de ahí? No se veía peligroso, todo lo contrario, este chico parecía un ángel, omitiendo las malas palabras…

-¡soy Lovino maldición!-de mala manera se liberó del francés.

-tranquilo niño, te leeré la mano con gusto- le tomó la mano suavemente.

-¡yo no creo en eso!-rápidamente apartó la mano

-vamos amour no tengas miedo-el francés se volvió a acercar al italiano de forma coqueta.

-mi genialosa persona no puede perder el tiempo de esta manera.

-ven conmigo pequeño Lovi.

-¡no ignoren a mi magnifica persona!

-¡bastardo pervertido, si me tocas te castro!

Antonio sólo sonreía divertido, si la gente era tan curiosa y divertida, no es como si no visitará la civilización sino que nunca se había encontrado con gente como esa, y hablando de gente, aun le faltaba dinero para completar algo de comida decente.

-chicos-les llamó viendo como el italiano intentaba huir de Francis y Gilbert, gritando todo tipo de groserías.

-¿Qué sucede Antonie te quieres unir?-se abrazó más a Gil y a Lovino.

-Chiguiiii-gritó el menor.

-pero que mono-sonrió Antonio, pero si era la cosa más mona que había visto, tenía unas enormes ganas de jalarle las mejillas.

-¿a quién le dices mono, stupido?-se quejó, pero cuando vio al francés acercarse de nuevo se escondió valientemente detrás de él.

-a ti- contestó inocentemente mirando al italiano detrás de él y luego volteando a estirarle las mejillas.

El italiano lo hizo en tres pasos básicos: lo miró, se sonrojo por la vergüenza y le pegó el cabezazo de su vida al gitano español.

-joder…-el pobre afectado se dobló por el dolor y la falta de aire.

Francis y Gilbert sólo lo miraban con cara de dolor.

-¡son tal para cual, trio de pervertidos!

-pero…-recuperó un poco de aire- ¿yo que…hice?

* * *

Emma estaba preocupada por la salud de Lovino, hacía mucho que se había metido al baño y aun no salía.

-¿Lovi, estas bien?-tocó la puerta del baño –¿Lovi?

- ¿Esta todo en orden?-la madre del italiano se extrañó por la ausencia de ambos jóvenes en la sala.

-sí señora, es sólo que Lovino-murmuro-me preocupa que no haya salido del baño.

-¿no ha salido del baño?-la señora Vargas entrecerró los ojos, algo tramaba Lovino, lo sabía-¿Lovino?- tocó la puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie respondía.

-¡Lovino Vargas sal de ahí ya!-tocó con más insistencia la puerta.

-¿y si le pasó algo malo?-Emma estaba realmente preocupada.

-no lo creo Emma, tranquila, ¿Por qué no vas con tus padres en lo que yo veo lo que le pasa a Lovino?

-¿estará bien señora Vargas?

-Claro Emma, gracias- respondió mientras le sonreía y esperaba a que se fuera, pero una vez que Emma estuvo lejos, frunció el ceño –Lovino, será mejor que salgas, nadie se tragó el cuento de que necesitabas un momento en el baño, así que sal de ahí o entrare por ti-terminó de decir pero nadie respondía.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza,sigo viva, sólo que entre "vacaciones" y exámenes, realmente se me dificultó.**

**Sus review me dan muchos ánimos para avanzar pronto.**

**Si no hay sugerencias de parejas entonces serán a mi criterio, aun hay tiempo para sugerencias así que adelante~**

**Hasta la próxima ~**


End file.
